


Have you lived

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Russian Lev, everyone loves studio ghibli movies, is this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev might as well have opened the gates of hell. Gotten kicked out of the volleyball club. Killed a cat. It's not that bad, really. He thinks.</p>
<p>Or, Lev does not know what he is missing on yet (but movie nights are a good remedy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! Another OS in the series made out of the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/) !  
> I watched Ponyo for the first time yesterday evening and it was amazing ! I love the Ghibli studios so much. It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy !

Lev might as well have opened the gates of hell. Gotten kicked out of the volleyball club. _Killed a cat_. It's not that bad, really. He thinks.

“Lev. Have you lived ? Did you skip childhood entirely ?”

“Um, no ? It did happen and I was in Russia ?”

“Oh my God that explains everything.”

Ok, Lev is not the brightest cat out there – but just you wait, he's working on it. It's just that… he's never seen these movies ? It can't be _that_ bad.

“Ok but _please_ tell me you've seen My Neighbour Totoro.”

“No ?

“Howl's Moving Castle ?”

“Inuoka, I told you already, the only Japanese animated movie I've ever seen is the Dragon Ball movie with Kenma, and that was last week.”

The whole team is now making uncomfortable faces and Lev is thinking that _maybe_ they're overreacting a little. He hasn't seen any Ghibli studios movie, and so what ? He's alive and kicking.

“Kuroo, this calls for movie nights.”

“Yeah. Kenma's house is the biggest, I suggest we all go there.”

If Yaku and Kuroo come to an agreement _so fast_ , then _maybe_ Lev is missing out, a little bit.

 

“So, how was it ?”

“Shut up, Yamamoto, he still hasn't finished crying.”

“But- but- Shibayama, how can Chihiro go back ? Will she ever see Haku again ? And-” Kenma has been quietly sniffing on his lap, too, why isn't anyone looking fondly at them ? “-this ending song is way too beautiful…”

 

[ **From: Shou** ] You saw Totoro ??? Kenma texted me!!!

[ **From: Lev!!!** ] kenma wouldnt let me out of the house before id seen AT LEAST chihiro and totoro

[ **From: Lev!!!** ] im not complaining though the movies r great

[ **From: Shou** ] They are!! Next time you're at my house we're watching Ponyo with Natsu!! It's gonna be so great!!!! :DDD

 

“If you do more receives, we can watch Castle in the Sky on Saturday, ok ?”

This is low, very low of Kenma. Not that Lev would tell them – they're not Yaku but height jokes still aren't a good idea. Tried once, never again. But if it makes Yamamoto snicker well joke's on him because Lev will have his movie night, and his movie cuddles, even if he has to go through hell for them. Or receives. Same thing. Kenma whispers that Lev is a fool – it's too tiring to be worth the reward but they used to do the same to get Kuroo to buy them a game, so Lev just smiles and grabs a ball. Receives won't happen by themselves, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> – I know that Lev doesn't even speak Russian but hear me out: Lev being born in Russia and coming to Japan around age 10, bringing strange bentos to school, unlearning his accent with great difficulty but people kept making fun of him so he had to, never getting any cultural reference until his grandma buys a TV and he binge watches shows with his sister and aaaah Russian Lev is great.  
> – Lev texts just as bad as Kenma and sometimes they write to each other in the worst text language possible in the Nekoma group chat. Collective groan. Yaku losing his shit. “dnt wry yak wr nt stpd we swr” “ye lstn 2 lev”  
> – Lev cried at almost every movie, but not Tales From Earthsea because he was kind of confused by the witch and dragon thing (that's a lie, he cried during Teru's song). Shibayama also cried every time. Kenma too but shush no one noticed (Kuroo did, on the nights he was there, and he has pictures)  
> \- This happens during Lev second year. Yamamoto is still the ace and spiked his head into the court when Lev asked for a "challenge to decide who will be the ace, really, I have my chances" and the challenge was attracting cats to please the Nekoma deities.  
> – Ok this is just a silly Pro Tip but search “Ghibli music box” on youtube 100% would recommend. Kenma falls asleep to that when he has trouble calming down. (there is playlist with 35 something songs it's the best)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
